This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional HVAC systems for adjusting the temperature within a space typically include a thermostat with a visual display and a housing that is typically mounted on a wall of the space. Such thermostats have housings that are similar in color and are usually white in nature, which may or may not necessarily match the design theme of the inhabited space. It is therefore desirable to have an improved thermostat in which the visual appearance of the housing is aesthetically pleasing and more in harmony with the interior design theme for the space.